More Like Her
by starbell89
Summary: just a little songfic i tried out let me know if you like it


I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters in this story, also i do not own the song ether.  
"talk"

She did it again; she came in and swept him away like she always does.  
And when he came back, they got in to another fight which they always do when he goes after her and like always  
he ended up with his face planted in the ground and her crying on her way home.

Kagome really hated fighting with Inuyasha but he can be so stubborn some times.

If he just admitted that he went off to see Kikkyo, then she wouldn't have a problem with it  
but no he had to lie and didn't even give a good one.  
He lied and said that he went off in search of a demon that came by, does he think she's that stupid when she seen Kikkyo's soul stealers,  
that hurt her more than anything knowing that he actually lied to her about something as simple as telling her that  
he went to she his ex-love but no he had to act like it was a figment of her imagination.  
So now she sits in her room alone and no one to comfort her since every left.  
"Why can't he just be honest with about these things, he knows that I would understand if he told me the truth  
but instead he had to clam up and fight with me."

She got up and turned on her radio to her favorite country station and  
hared one of her favorite singers but she didn't now the song.  
But when she started listening she found out that it sounded so much like what  
she's going through so she laid down on her bed and let the tears come again as she listen to the song.

She's beautiful in her simple little way

She don't have to much to say when she gets mad

She understands she don't let go of anything

Even when the pain gets really bad

I guess I should have been more like that

That one part hit a nerve with Kagome since it sounded just like what she always thought.  
"Why does he love her so much, I wish I could be like Kikkyo that way Inuyasha would love me."

You had it all for a pretty little while

And somehow you made me smile when I was sad

Inuyasha always seemed to be the only one to get her out of her slumps and it did seem that he had it all with someone to love.

You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart

And then you realized you wanted what you had

That's how she felt when she and Inuyasha started their adventures.  
But then when kikkyo came back to life he started to act like he didn't care much about Kagome  
though he didn't act like he did before but something changed that day when she came back.

I guess I should have been more like that

Chorus

I should have held on to my pride

I should have never let you lie

I guess you got what you deserve

I guess I should have been more like her

Now Kagome would never think Inuyasha should be deceived by Kikkyo

but he seem willing to do what she wants even though Kikkyo wants to kill him.  
Looking back she guesses she should have never fell in love with Inuyasha, have him lie like he always do  
and have it hurt worse than anything than she has ever known.

Forgiving you, well she's stronger than I am

Kikkyo might not forgive Inuyasha that much but you can tell sometimes that she wants to forgive him with all her heart.

You don't look much like a man from where I'm at

That part doesn't fit cause Inuyasha always looked like a man to Kagome and always acted like one.

Its plain to see desperation showed its truth

That one hit home with her cause every time Inuyasha went after Kikkyo, Kagome always got really depressed and mopes around the camp along with being deathly silent.

You love her as she loves you with all she has

That one cut into her heart like a knife cause she know Inuyasha and Kikkyo love each other.

I guess I should have been more like that

"Why cant I be like her maybe if I was Inuyasha wouldn't go to her every time she comes around.

Chorus

I should have held on to my pride

I should have never let you lie

I guess you got what you deserve

I guess I should have been more like her

She's beautiful in her simple little way

After the song ended Kagome got up and turned it off, and then goes to the bath room to wipe of her face so there would be no traces of the tears she had cried over Inuyasha again. But unnoticed by Kagome the man that she love was out side her window like normal listening to her rant and rave about every thing that was wrong and why she's been crying. But what she didn't know was that he heard everything including the things she said about her self and the things she thought.

Inuyasha never thought that hiding his emotions would hurt her so much but he also never thought that she will feel the same way as him. He never imagined that this beautiful goddess would love him that much. While he was thinking this she came back out and sat on her bed. He noticed her sent and the saltiness of the tears that were still flowing out of her eyes like a river that never stops. He hated when she cries specially if he caused it. So he quietly knocked on the window wondering if she'll let him.

Kagome heard something that was really quit looking around she saw Inuyasha using his knuckle to knock on the window. So she quietly got up and opened the window, then turned around with out even looking at him and sat back on her bed and tilted her head down to the floor all the while covering her eyes so he wouldn't see the hurt and the pain that he caused again. The thing was he didn't need to see he could tell by the way she was acting. "Kagome please look at me, there's something I need to tell." She didn't look up "Please Inuyasha I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now I just need sometime and I'll be back to normal" she said softly. "But that's the thing you need to hear this because if I don't get this out I wont be ably to" he replied. So she looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes and waited for the worst thinking that he'll tell that he was going back to Kikkyo and break her heart even more. He looked at the same eyes he had seen for about a year now and still they never changed for him. "Kagome I'm sorry for hurting you I never meant to do that. But the only reason I went to Kikkyo is because she sent me a message to that she had more information on Naraku. But you always jump to conclusions that I went because I still love her." "But you are if you weren't then you wouldn't jump at the chance to see her." "Kagome do you really believe that come on she dead and I know that the only reason I go is to try and help her pass on." "I don't believe that, I remember the last time you went to her, you told her that you loved her and that you wanted her to be happy. " Yes I said I loved her LOVED her Kagome and I do want her to be happy but you also didn't hear everything that I said or you would have know that I told her that I could not be with her that I was in love with some one else." "Oh great maybe I should just leave so you can be with the girl you love evidently I'm not good enough for you." "KAGOME WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN THE GIRL I'M IN LOVE WITH IS YOU GOD DAMN IT. Why is it so hard for you to understand I don't love anyone else but you ever since you kissed me that one time so I wouldn't change into a full demon? Remember when we went to the castle and fought Kaguya, she tried forcing me into changing but you stop it and I told you I would stay a half-demon for a little while longer. Well I meant it Kagome I am willing to give up my dreams for you because that's how much I love you. God damn it women you make me feel disoriented." "Sorry Inuyasha but it's a little hard to believe this since I had always believed that you loved Kikkyo but I guess I can't help but feel over whelmed with all of this."

Then he smelt the tears again. "God damn it why are you crying again Kagome, what did I do this time." "I'm not crying because you did something wrong, I'm crying cause I'm happy you stupid." "Hey don't call me stupid, I can't tell sometimes with your entire mood swings lady." "Oh shut up and get over here." And then she did something he thought she ever would do, she grabbed him and drugged him over to her and put her lips full force on his. So that night the spent it together in her time lying on her bed wrapped in each others arms.

The years past and they defeated Naraku, some of their friends died in the final battle but they found a happy ending. Kagome and Inuyasha got married along with Miroku and Sango. They all live in the feudal area, Sessyamro moved on and him and Inuyasha don't fight anymore they have gone their separate ways. They barred Keada and Kikkyo next to each other. Shippo grew up and got married to another fox demon, Kirara still lives with Sango along with her little brother Kohaku. The jewel of the four souls has been completed and Inuyasha left it up to Kagome to make a wish on it. So now everyone is happy and don't have to worry about anything.

The bone eaters well didn't close and now lets everyone pass through. So Kagome and Inuyasha can still see her family and her friends form from feudal Japan finally meet Kagome's family. Her grandpa died about a year after Kagome and Inuyasha got married and mated. Sota grew up and moved away but still comes and sees his mother and sister. Kagome's mother finally got what she wanted, two adorable grandchildren with their father's ears and their mother's hair.

So who says a human and a half demon can't fall in love and live happily ever after , well if they did they evidently didn't know Kagome and Inuyasha.


End file.
